Jelsa - A Kingdom Of Ice
by GeorgiaPhan
Summary: FOR MY LITTLE SISTER OLIVIA , I LOVE YOU MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER KNOW XXXX They are perfect for each other, because of their isolation due to their powers & all of the struggles to be the strong person they are now. I didn't want to create more chapters as was scared I'd ruin both stories - if you guys like it I may carry on. Please please please please please comment xxx 3 x
1. Chapter 1

Before any of you cringe, I meant it to rhyme in places, I have used quotes also, so please read as if watching the films, imagine them in song. This is how I meant it, together in ice and harmony xxx 3 Jelsa! xx GeorgiaPhan x x

...

"Don't look at me, I'm invisible." He whispers in my ear, as I turn around and catch a glimpse of his ice blonde hair.

"Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you." I say instinctively as he pushes away a lock of hair from

my face.

"You won't hurt me Elsa. I promise. Ice on ice. We are one." He murmurs, his hand on mine.

It feels strange to hold another person's hand, not having to wear a glove. I expected it to be

uncomfortable, too cold hands on each other. But it is not. There is a warmth only we can share, a

warmth that travels under our ice.

I turn my head away.

"What is it?" He asks as he sees my eyes fill with the usual fear.

"Conceal, don't feel." I chant over, he holds my face close to his.

"No. Let it go. Let it out. Let it free. I want to see you, the real you. Here, where there is no one else

but me." I stare at his lips, which are strangely red, on anyone else it would look out of place. But

not on him, not on Jack. Not on my Jack.

Something soft lands on my head and I lift my eyes to the sky to see snow.

"It's just like..." I whisper.

"When we first met." He finishes. "You remember?"

"Yes. I will always remember."

We sit together on my bed, creating figures out of snowflakes which dance through the air. I create

little Olaf, he forms a small boy with a mop of hair a little like his own.

"Who is that?" I ask quietly, as he wraps his arm around my waist as we lie together, face to face.

"Jamie. He was the boy who saw me. Saw me for who I was. I wasn't invisible, he was the one who

believed."

"You were like that for me." I blush, the figures turn into our younger selves, reenacting our first encounter.

She is me, my little snowflake figure. She is curled up by the door frame, the very door frame that is

behind me at this moment. She is crying, tears fall and form dots of ice. I hear Anna at the door,

pleading for me to come out, she hears too. I know. I remember. I hear her cry, she is on the other

side of the door. It's what life has been like. Separated by the door. She never understood, she still

doesn't completely now. Finally she leaves, her footsteps heavy. I'm not watching the figures, I don't

need to. I remember, it's not something I can forget. She continues to cry, the figure of the girl who

was once me. She screams and pleads and shouts and wails, crying for someone who understands,

someone who would help. The window blows open, snow blowing harshly into the room. I watch, I

watched to see my face. I never knew what emotion I had on seeing Jack for the first time. He was

small, the figure made him larger than I had remembered. I look over at the real Jack to see him

grinning as he adds muscles and chiseled features to himself as a child. Sighing, I wave my hand and

he returns to the child he was really. He was skinny, his hair obscuring most of his face. He eyes

were full of both pity and defiance, he answered my prayer.

He always answers. Even now.

"Elsa...?" He throws me back into reality, I had been lost in the dream that was the past.

"Yes?"

He holds my hand as his eyes filled with knowledge. We know. We both know. This is the day we

have to say goodbye.

"Coronation Day." I say, slow as I could. Tasting the words on my tongue.

His face grows pale, paler than I have ever seen before. Crazy how I can notice the colour change.

No one else would have been able to.

"You're going to be queen." He says it sharper than expected.

"I.. I wish I could escape. Escape from this. Live with you. A life with you is all I have ever wanted."

"No. Don't wish away what you have. Why couldn't I come and live with you, in the castle?"

"You said you didn't want it."

"Ah yes. No rules. No responsibility. As good as it sounds. It seems so out of bounds."

"Why must it be? Why must it stay that way? I love you more than I could ever say."

Then comes the knock at the door. "Your Majesty? You must prepare. It is your very special day."

Jack waits for the footsteps to fade away before speaking again.

"Do you stop believing in the moon just because the sun comes up?" I shake my head and he

continues "Then just because you can't see your own beauty, does not mean it is not there." He

smiles, looking me up and down. "Just a few changes needed on your dress." He says,flexing his

fingers to cause ice in feather-like patterns on my purple gown. "And your hair." He sends a gust of

wind which sets my fringe to the side. "You look amazing."

That was the last thing he said before vanishing.

"Jack?" I am confused, thinking he would appear behind me at any moment, like he is playing one of

his pranks. But he is no where to be seen. "Jack?" I collapse onto my knees by the bed, then I notice

a message he had frosted on my window.

"You know how much I hate goodbyes. I love you, Jack Frost."

A single tear falls on the pane, and forms a perfect heart from the drop already there. He had cried,

he was always emotional when leaving.

"I love you more." I whisper into the air, hoping he will hear.

Turning slowly around I head for the door.

He has left another message.

"I love you most."

This hits me to the heart, we always argued about this.

"You wish." I whisper once more, hoping he has left another message in the ice.

There were no more, I searched until my maid came to take me to the cathedral.

When holding the sphere and sceptre, I was controlled. I hid my ice, I kept it in.

Until I see the message Jack has left for me on the ceiling, somewhere only he knows I look when I

do not know what else to do.

"Smile. Dance. Laugh. Sing. Try to forget about me. This is you, I am so sorry that I cannot be a part

of this. I wish I could, but we both have our reasons."

Then I loose it. Ice forms over the metal in my hand, I throw it back on the cushion as soon as I can.

No one must see.

No one.

Everything after is a blur, until I lose it at Anna.

I have no patience with her, though through no fault of her own. I cannot bear to see her happiness,

her so outgoing, her confidence.

When I had to spend my life hiding the real me.

Out on the snow I call for him. I call for the man who would save me every time.

He does not come.

Letting my cape fly, I release every part of me I have ever concealed.

Then I hear him.

"Oi!" He exclaims. "You threw that cape straight at my face!"

Turning, I see his smile and his eyes, his deep blue eyes, fill with joy.

He runs, or rather.. he floats, towards me with his arms outstretched.

I grab his stick and hit him over the head. "You could have stayed by my side. You are invisible to the

people who do not look for you. You could have stayed."

"I did." He smiled gently, looking into my eyes. "I stayed. You weren't looking."

He gathers me up into his arms and he turns to see the castle I had brought up from the ground.

"Now that is ice!" He drops me on the snow in surprise. "I think I am going to cry!"

"Go ahead. I won't judge." He sheds a tear. "Much." I grin, he pokes his tongue out.

"Hey.. Elsa?" His smile was mischievous,

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" He laughs, pulling a huge monstrous snow creature from the ground, it bears jaws of icicle teeth, its fists and feet dotted with the claws.

"Hey!" I smile, forming Olaf once again. "North will put you on the naughty list!"

"And if I am already on it?" His eyebrows raised comically.

"You hold the record." I whisper as he gathers me up and soars into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

When he lowered me gently onto the ground, we took a deep breath in unison.

"The clouds are so beautiful."

"It's like snow." He smiled, his blue eyes were close to mine, our lips close also.

I couldn't help it, I just couldn't resist. I leaned forward and kissed him. It was soft, his hand was warm on my face; which was strange, to

anyone else it would have been uncomfortably cold and completely unwanted yet I found it vital, he was vital, everything he did was vital to my

life.

"I love you." He grinned as I whispered this, and he took me back into his arms and returned to the sky.

As we reached a low cloud, we both created a spiralling staircase down from it, and also a small pair of thrones.

He dropped me, not at all graceful, onto the smaller of the two and mounted the other. His legs were over one side, his hands behind his head,

relaxed.

"You make a good king." I joked, and he stiffened.

"No. No, I wouldn't." Clearing his throat, his body returned from it's tense state. "Hans."

"What about him?" I was confused.

"Do you trust him?" He was blunt, it startled me.

"Well... yes, um I suppose."

"Don't."

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"What is it?"

"He... he isn't good for you. Or your sister. Or your kingdom."

"I'm aware he isn't good for my sister, thank you very much. Any man who sweeps her off of her feet and develops her dreams into fully fledged

events, warping her mind to think all men are simply perfect, is not good for my sister. She needs someone lighthearted and fun, but someone

who will show her the world is not a fairytale."

He nodded in agreement. "Though I didn't mean that, Elsa."

"Jack! Please just tell me."

"He will... destroy Anna. And you. He plans to take over Arendale."

"Funny." I giggled, he was just too serious.

"I'm telling the truth."

"Jack! Since when was Hans the bad guy? Come on, look around you! Weaseltown... that imbecile is much more likely to plan to overthrow his

much more successful trading partner. Or France. Spain. I don't know, there are plenty more that think we are vulnerable..."

"Which you are."

"Please. Please don't." I looked at him, pained, yet he made no attempt of an apology. I concentrated on the top of the throne above his head

and continued "they think we are vulnerable and want to attack us. Hans will not, he wants to protect and preserve everything we have. He

loves Arendale, he loves Anna." I paused "though I do not agree with him and my sister at such a short acquaintance, he is still important to

her, so then he is important to me."

"You seem a little keen." He threw at me, his blue eyes cold. His was flexing his hand, aiming shards of ice at the floor, too low down to stomach

to look.

"Don't. Don't do this, please. I need you. You know that. I love you, I said that already, didn't I? I love you." I pleaded, looking back into his

eyes yet he could not return the gaze. "Jack? I love you."

"I love you too." He was short and his voice was stubborn, but it meant what it meant. He loved me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please can we forget about this?" I urged.

"Fine." He sighed "but only because I love you. _Not_ because I am agreeing with you."

"Fine! As long as you won't be all... _icey_... on me again."

"Hilarious. Way to _break the ice_." He grinned, grabbing me and pulling me off of the smaller throne, and onto his chair, on his lap.

"Why don't you want to be king?" I asked, I couldn't stop it from tumbling from my lips.

His cheeks flushed with dots of pink, his eyes glazing over. He spoke without emotion, like he had had an argument within himself about this subject, about the one thing stopping us from being together.

"I was born with responsibilities, with someone to care for. I.. I turned into this after saving her. My sister. She was skating on a pond when I heard it crack. I had grabbed her and had had enough time to get her off safely, but I fell through. It was so cold, I was completely and utterly alone. My mind was empty and black, my heart sinking, sinking as my body sunk into the cold waters. The last thing I saw was the moon, that moon that the two of us would make wishes to every night. So I made a wish. I made one last wish to come back. And so I did. When I went back to her, she couldn't see me or even hear me. She just looked straight through me, I wasn't real to her anymore. She was crying like her heart would break. She was screaming out of the guilt she felt and the pain of it all. I reached out my hand to comfort her... and... she just shivered. I tried to hold her and she began to scream louder. She began to get so cold, so ... cold. I was freezing her heart." He gulped, and carried on. "So I left. I became this after saving her, I became independent and free from right and wrong; I can't help anyone like this! How am I supposed to save them if all I would do is hurt the..."

"You saved me."

"That's different. We are the same. We understand each other. We are one, ice on ice."

"How is this different? You tried to save Anna and Arendale, and me, by telling me about Hans. I will believe you when I can, it is just taking a while to process. Look, you have already saved so many people."

"And those same people are frozen in that same city."

I gasped. He lowered his eyes, knowing exactly how that would affect me. My heart sank like he had described, my lungs filled with an angry blizzard of choked words. I was blind with searing tears that fell onto his left leg.

"I'm sorry. But it's true." He whispered, holding me close.

"Don't touch me! You knew.. you knew... you know how that would hurt. I didn't mean to! I couldn't control... I couldn't control it. Maybe you have more control because you wished for this curse! But I was born with it, I still have so much more to learn..."

"Curse? I seem to remember that not too long ago you called what we have gifts." He was angry, I could feel it in his chest, his breathing erratic.

"You said that because you were trying to convince me to leave Arendale? That I wasn't capable of ruling a kingdom? Didn't you? Didn't you?!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"No. I.. I didn't mean it like that. I just... I just want us to be together. No matter what we decide."

"Why can't we be together on the throne?"

"Because I can't bear the possibility of hurting others again."


End file.
